Neighbors
by eviee45
Summary: An AU. What if Blair was sent away to her dads and returns after a year back for senior year. She is staying at the Palace so her and Chuck are living across from each other. Can Blair stay faithful to Nate? and will Chuck finally leave his womanizing days behind?
1. Chapter 1

"Mam, your driver is waiting for you outside the jet"

Blair just looked at the flight attendant, she didn't want to get off after a year of being away with her father and Roman, she had to come back to New york but why was she feeling this way. She knew she had to come back for senior year, she couldn't be home schooled for her senior year. But why was she so scared. Nate was surely already in her room at the palace waiting for her.

The long distance had worked fairly well yet she couldn't get out of the jet. Then she thought of her mother for just a second, no she wouldn't even think of her mother how dare her. She hadn't even told her she had came back she was going to live in the palace the whole year until college if she had to.

" I'm Blair Waldorf, and this is my city." That was what got her off the jet. Getting into the limo wasn't that hard, let see how getting out would be. She had only told Nate and Serena that she was coming back those were the only people she needed to tell.

How she had missed New York, the skyscrapers, shopping, her best friend and boyfriend.

She was thinking about how she was going to do everything, she would have to get her daddy to hire Dorota to be at her place. So much to do and she did not want anyone to know the real reason she had left, no one could know.

xoxoxoxxoxoxox

Walking into her penthouse she was surprise to find it perfect, she would have to thank Chuck for being able to get her such a nice room. She really thought that Nate would be here, but it was fine that he wasn't because she wanted to rest anyways. She was about to lay down, when she heard knocking, "Must be the valet with my bags" she thought.

" Just leave the..… Chuck what are you doing here? "

"Well hello to you too neighbor how are you liking your room? " He asked.

" I love it thanks for giving me such a nice room with such short notice, but what are you doing here?"

"You are very welcome, and well I do live just down the hall so if you ever need some whip creme or strawberries you know were to find me" he said with a smirk.

" As if, you have not changed at all have you?"

" Well I do change suits every day , sometimes even twice a day does that count?"

Just a Blair was going to answer Nate walked in, "Nate!" she said.

He went straight to Blair and kissed her.

" Well I'll leave you two love birds alone" Chuck said as he walked out.

"So what do you want to do for your first day back? " Nate asked.

Blair didn't know what to say but she was jet lagged so all she wanted to do was rest.

"Can we just stay in today?" She asked.

" Of course,Blair" Nate kissed her and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so thanks for everyone who is reading, I wasn't expecting all these views. Well i'll like to explain a little bit, so in the story all the characters are going to be the same except for Eleanor she is going to have a different character, she still owns Waldrof designs. Blair and Chuck are going to start out as really good friends, Chuck has always had a little thing for her though. Of course they will become a couple but I want to make them do the right thing kinda lol & well Nate & Serena are going to have the same relationship as in the show, So maybe they are hooking up? I'm not telling. (: Well hope this helps you guys understand the story a little better now. Thank you for reading! (: **

**Two years ago…**

**2006**

Coming home from Lily's party, Nate was dropped Blair off at her penthouse. Blair didn't want to get off the elevator but she had to at one point or another. The elevator was about to open and she just wanted to push all the buttons on the elevator and just sit down but she knew she had to take care of her mother. After every party Eleanor would come home worse than the party before. She kept a nice front at parties but she would always have her limo driver stock her limo's bar for after. Lately her mother had started drinking a lot, it had started with wine but as time progressed Blair knew that her mother wasn't coming home that drunk because of wine.

Stepping off the elevator, Blair wasn't surprise to see Eleanor knocked out in the couch. Her mother's driver was paid extra for his secrecy and to always bring her mother home.

"Mom!" Blair tried waking her mother up but that was no use, Eleanor was not going to be getting up again until the next morning.

In the morning Blair woke up to her mom knocking over a vase while, trying to get to the bathroom .

"Mom, be careful" Blair told her mom. Eleanor did not even hear her daughter she had a major headache and was trying to get to the bathroom. When she came out Blair was waiting for her outside.

"Mother, you sure didn't drink liquor last night did you? " Blair said sarcastically.

"Well not as much as you were getting the finger foods, I saw you get at least ten" Eleanor knew that using something to do with food against her daughter, always made Blair not talk for awhile.

**Present Day- **

**August 2008 **

Blair was just waking up and she was think about how the first week of her being back to New York had been good. No major posts on gossip girl had been posted of her and she had been hanging out with Serena, Nate, and even Chuck. She had gone on a minor shopping spree and the she loved being back. She was looking forward to breakfast as they had all agreed on ordering in at Chuck's place today. She reached for her phone just as she was getting a call from Nate.

" Good Morning Nate"

"Good Morning Honey, I have bad news"

Blair already guessing he wasn't going to be able to make it to the breakfast said,

" I'm guessing our breakfast plans are being cancelled?"

" I'm so sorry Blair, they just called from my internship and they need me to go do some paper for them"

Blair was thinking to herself, either Nate has gotten better at lying or he is actually telling the truth.

"Its okay, I guess I'll just have breakfast with Serena and Chuck" She said and she was surprise to find that she wasn't that upset over it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx oxoxox

Chuck had called room service to come pick up the mess from the night before and for them to set up the table. As he is getting out of the shower the pent house was getting ready for the breakfast. He was thinking to himself of how he was going to talk to Blair, the past year without her had been strange for him. He knew he did not do girlfriends or commitments but with Blair there had always been something there ever since they were younger. He knew there could not be anything between them because of his friendship with Nate, but Nate hadn't been the best of boyfriends while Blair was away.

As he was putting his shoes he heard the door bell, he knew that the workers were still there and would open it.

"Mam he is in his room, he will be join you in a bit" Chuck heard one of the chefs say, but he didn't hear the response, or who it was.

Chuck stepped out of his room and was walking towards the table he was wondering who had just walked in or if he had just imagines all of that. Just as he was about to ask the chef who had came some one was calling his name from the bar.

"Chuck over here"

He smiled to himself, just the person he wanted to see.

"Blair, I don't recall you drinking scotch before your breakfast," he said smirking.

"Shut up Bass, I didn't want to disturb your hard workers " Blair said.

"Just saying, and well of course cause your presence will cause that to people" He said while winking at her.

"Bass!"

"Haha, So where is my best friend Nate and my sis? "

"Nate called me earlier and said he wasn't going to be able to make it because of his internship and Serena, she is probably running late I don't know" Blair said annoyed.

" Well well, someone doesn't seem to be in a good mood"

"Isn't this breakfast? What time is the food going to be served"

"We are waiting for your signal" Chuck knew he was pushing her buttons and he enjoyed watching her getting annoyed.

"Well I am not going to sit around and wait for Serena to show up" Blair said standing up.

" After you" Chuck said smiling as he waited for Blair to go to the table.

When they first began to eat, they weren't speaking much but after awhile Blair asked,

"So what have I missed this past year?"

"Well other than me, and maybe Nate and Serena, nothing much" Chuck said with a smirk.

" Haha you wish! But all truth be told I did miss all of us hanging out, but seriously"

"You missed Lily and Bart's Wedding, Serena ran out of guys to date here so she went across the bridge and is dating some Dan guy from Brooklyn and other than that nothing major"

"I bet Lily went all out on her what fifth wedding? and I knew about Serena she is crazy but hey at least she actually is trying to make it work with a guy"

" You have a point"

And these were the conversations they both had missed, Chuck missed having to know what to always say around Blair and Blair had missed the friendships that she had here, even the one with Chuck Bass.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Sis, I forgot I had taught you how to use a cell phone" Blair knew that it must be Serena.

"Oh yes, the world revolves around you sis, so Blair and I are sitting on the couch just waiting for you to show up, cause without you we wouldn't be able to have breakfast"

Blair grabbed the phone,

"Hello there best friend if you are running late I hope you get here soon and if you aren't coming then I hope you give me an apology phone call later"

Click.

"I hate when people say they are going to be some place, when they actually aren't"

"Relax Blair, did you really expect Serena and Nate here for breakfast, face it Blair they don't even know what breakfast is"

They both finished their breakfast and were surprised that even though it had just been them that they had enjoyed their breakfast. They were both enjoying there time, Chuck was having a great time but he was getting a weird feeling about what was happening with him that he did not understand. While, Blair on the other hand was thinking of how Chuck had matured a little and now she was able to have a good not too dirty conversation with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all that are reading, this is my first story and I wasn't expecting this many views so thank you! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If any of you have any questions just ask. (: **

**August 2008**

"Nathaniel so how is the internship going?" his grandfather was asking.

Nate was a million miles away, and he hadn't heard a word his grandfather had said.

His grandfather called him again, "Nathaniel" he yelled.

That is what seemed to catch his attention.

" Yes, grandfather? " Nate said.

" Nathaniel I asked you to come with me to lunch because I wanted to talk, is there something on your mind?"

"Actually grandfather the internship has had me busy and I was just remembering that I might have forgotten to mail some important papers"

"So you're telling me son, that you are worried about some mail from the offices of an internship, that you aren't even that interested in? " His grandfather asked in a sarcastic voice.

Nate seemed to think about what he was going to say next.

"Well grandfather now that you bring that up, I am actually starting to like the internship"

" Oh Nathaniel, how transparent are you? My friend Michael informed me about your day off last week!" His grandfather said in an annoyed tone.

" I wasn't feeling so well grandfather" Nate said.

" And you weren't feeling well the other days either? That you have been taking hour breaks and leaving early?"

Nate felt trapped," Are you telling me that you are keeping tabs on me with my boss? "

"Don't be ridiculous , Michael and I are friends and we were talking the other day and well you came up he was worried that you were actually sick"

"And what did you tell him that you had just visited me at the hospital?" Nate said bugged that his grandfather knew his whereabouts.

" Look Nathaniel, I want the best for you and for you to be missing days and leaving early from an intern is not a good thing" His grandfather said concerned.

Nate had enough to think about already and he did not want his grandfather to be adding more to that so he got up and said sarcastically,

"Excuse me, I think I have some business to attend with my internship."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_You are cordially invited to attend _

_Blair Cornelia Waldorf's_

_Coming Home Soiree_

_August 25, 2008 _

_Palace Hotel _

While opening the invitation, Chuck was smirking to himself, he knew that this was going to be a party to remember. Blair was back and the Waldorf's always knew how to throw a party. He hadn't seen much of Blair lately, but he was planning on dancing with her, even if she didn't want to she would do it because it was her party and for her to not dance with him it would be disrespectful.

Chuck was about to go see Bart since he had asked him to go to his office. Bart had been trying to have an actual relationship with his son ever since he returned from his and Lily's honeymoon. Chuck wondered what his father wanted to talk to him about.

As Chuck was leaving his room, Blair was walking out of hers.

"Hello there, didn't know that you were going to accompany me today" Chuck said sarcastically.

" Don't get ahead of yourself Bass"

" Oh you were coming to my room to personally invite me to your party weren't you?" Chuck just loved pushing Blair buttons.

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked confused.

" Well I just received the invitation to your party, I mean I was already invited since I am the reason that you are able to use the Palace on such short notice but , I was also expecting a proper invite. You could have just asked me to moved my party, you didn't have to ask the front desk to call" Chuck said with a smirk.

"Wait what are you talking about Bass? I am not hosting no party! If I was I think I would know about it" Blair stated annoyed, while starting to walk towards the elevator.

"Look Waldorf, I just know that I got a call the other day from the front desk asking me if there was anyway that I was able to move my Welcome Back to School Party, and since they know to never ask that, they do know that I like to make exceptions to Waldorf's and since you asked them to ask, I cancelled my party" Chuck told her while walking next to her to the elevator.

"I guess someone used my name because I am not throwing a party" Blair pushed the button for the elevator to come.

"Oh that is probably it Blair and after they went and got invitations made as well"

"Look Chuck I don't know what is going on here but I'm not throwing a party"

" Then I need to get this settled cause if you're not throwing a party then I'm throwing my Welcome Back to School Party" Chuck said signaling Blair to go in first.

"Such a gentleman" Blair said sarcastically.

The trip down the elevator was quiet as they both refused to be wrong. As soon as the elevator doors opened Blair got out and went straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me" She waved for an employee to come to her.

"Yes mam?" A very nervous employee asked.

"Can you please tell Mr. Bass that there has been a mistake with the booking of a party"

"Mam, I don't understand"

"Look Rob, yesterday I got a call saying that you guys wanted to reschedule my party, which I then cancelled so that Blair here could have her party"

" Oh Mr. Bass, It was Mrs. Eleanor Waldorf that asked" The employee said.

They could tell that the employee was very nervous of what was going to happen because of this mistake. Blair on the other hand was shocked how could her mother be doing this. She was going to kill that women. Now she apparently had to appear to a party, if she did not want people to start asking questions about her and her mother.

"Oh my mother is always forgetting things, she probably forgot to tell me" Blair said smiling, trying to convince them that there was an explanation for this and for them not to notice how furious she was.

"If you guys will excuse me, I have to go meet my mother" Blair said walking to her limo.

The employee was confused and Chuck knew that Blair did not know about this party and how would her mother forget to tell her about the party. Her mother was a Waldorf and they forgot nothing. Chuck knew that there was something that was wrong, why was Blair staying at the Palace, he hadn't even thought about that. Why was she? What had Eleanor done.

"Rob you can go back to work, leave the ballroom to the Waldorf's and don't worry about anything there was no mistake on your part" Chuck said handing him a tip and walking out to his limo.

Chuck was now late to meet with Bart so he could think about this another time now he just had to focus and see what had gotten him in trouble with Bart this time.

Walking into Bart's office, his assistant told Chuck that the meeting his father was in was running late. Chuck was relieved as he had been late and now got saved by the late meeting. After waiting for ten minutes, Bart's assistant said that he could go in.

"Hello father" Chuck said while unbuttoning his suit jacket and sitting down.

"Hello Charles" Bart said

"So why did you ask me here? "

"Well son, now that Lily and I are back from our honeymoon, I want to tell you that things are going to change, I haven't been the best father and I want to ask for your forgiveness"

Chuck was speechless what was his father saying, was he drunk or was his father dying. Since Chuck wasn't saying anything Bart continued.

" I know this may come as a surprise but I truly do care for you and Lily has made me see what I have been missing with you and I want you to know that from now on there are certain things that are going to change. For example I think that you should move in with all of us"

"Father, this is all a surprise to me and I guess I understand what you are saying but why the sudden change? "

"Like I said Lily and I talked a lot about our past mistakes and I have made many as your father"

"Well I don't know what to say" Chuck said clueless to what he should say.

"You can start by accepting our invitation to moving in with us son"

"Father you know that I have always preferred my own room and well I don't think that me moving in is such a good idea" Chuck said, even though in the back of his mind he knew a little part of him did want to go, but there was a bigger part that wanted to stay in the palace because of someone.

"Charles I know that these things might be new to you so I understand but please consider it and well if you don't want to join us under our roof that is fine, but please do drop by for a couple of breakfasts once in a while, Lily insisted that I tell you that" Bart said standing up.

" I will consider it father" Chuck said standing up as well.

He was just about to shake his father's hand when Bart got his phone and told his secretary to cancel his next meeting as he was going to go to lunch with his son.

"You don't have any lunch plans do you Charles?"

"Of course not Father"

Chuck smiled as he was surprised by how things were turning out today. They both walked in silence as they went to the elevators.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

Blair did not know what to do, she knew that she couldn't go talk to her mother. She had her limo driver going in circles, she was lost, confused and had no one to turn to. She knew that she was going to have to show up to the party no matter what. She was just going to have to be careful at the party. She would take pictures with Eleanor at the beginning go inside do what was required of her, act like the young educated young woman she was. Then when Eleanor had enough to drink she would exit and there would be no harm.

The plan seemed simple in Blair's head, she knew that there would be problems but Blair Waldorf scared problems away, so she knew what she was going to do and this plan did not involve her talking to her mother in any way. She would have to hire a personal assistance or someone that she can signal to take her away from her mother when she couldn't handle being close to her. This way she would in the public eye be with her mother yet when she wanted out, people would not notice her leaving because she wasn't speaking to her mother but rather because someone was asking for her attention else where.

Blair had the party all planned out and since her mother was the one that was throwing the party and she did not have to worry about any planning, now all she needed was the perfect dress and since this was her party she had to look the part.

"Driver! Please take me to the Van Der Woodsen's" She said while calling Serena.

"Hello" A sleepy Serena answered.

"I really hope you are home and don't have a boy over. I have a party this weekend and I need a beautiful gown, so since your my best friend it is required that you go with me shopping!"

"Blair I just woke up"

"Well I really hope you can get ready in like twenty minutes cause I am already on my way"

"Fine Blair only because it is your party, you are lucky I don't have a hangover or something" Serena said giving in.

"Okay then S, see you in ten"

"You said twenty B! "

"I lied" Blair clicked before Serena could say anything else.

" You can take your lunch after you drop us of at Bergdorf's, since after that store we will be going from store to store"

Blair told her driver, pleased with herself because of what she had come up with for the party. No one would know that there was something going on between the Waldorf's.

**The Party is going to be the next chapter so stick around drama will begin. I am sorry that I took more than a week to update. I will try to update once or twice every week. Thank you all for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is the party! Yayy (: Well just want to explain that Bart and Chuck are going to have a good relationship. (: SO sorry that I took so long!**

**August 25, 2008 **

**Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.**

Chuck was surprised that he was getting a call this early in the morning. People knew that he wasn't a morning person, so if someone was calling it had to be important. As he got his phone he checked the caller id and it said _Father. _

_Oh shit _he thought. He tried waking up fully so that he wouldn't sound like he just woke up.

" Hello Father?"

"Good Morning Charles, Did I wake you up son? " Bart asked.

"Uhhh no Father I was already up" Chuck was trying to sound fully awake.

"Oh good, I did not want to wake you up, I called the front desk and they said that your wake up call was in two hours but I am going to go into a meeting and I wanted to call"

"It's okay father, I was up. What happened? "

"Well son, I'm sure you heard of the Waldorf's Party happening at the Palace?"

"Yes?" Chuck was thinking to himself, _where is this going?_

"Well Lily and I just wanted to know if you were going? "

"Yes I am?" Chuck didn't understand why his father was asking this.

"Oh okay Charles, just making sure that you will be joining us, this is the first party Lily and I are attending and we would love for our children to be there as well" Bart said.

"Oh okay Father. " Chuck said, in a way he was confused but he got where his dad was coming from, Lily and her appearances.

"I will see you later at the party then?"

"Yes father"

"Goodbye Charles"

_Bye._ Chuck thought, his father had already hanged up.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Dorota!" Blair yelled.

" Yes, ?" Dorota ran into the bathroom.

"Have you found a good assistant for me?"

"Ms. Blair, Me find you a nice girl"

"Dorota! I don't need a nice looking girl, I need a girl that can excuse me from my mother when I don't want to be there. My mother will murder the _nice girl _with her eyes if she tries taking me away. I need a girl that will not be scared of my mother."

" girl coming up now"

"Dorota, she better be good. I have to get ready and I don't have time to be looking for an assistant."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I go get, Ms. Blair" Dorota said leaving the room.

Blair followed her to the living room. Dorota was already opening the room and the assistant looked young and presentable, but she looked like she could hold her own ground. Blair hoped she could, because her mother was not a nice person and not just anyone disobeyed Eleanor Waldorf.

"This Ms. Blair" Dorota told the girl.

"I can introduce myself Dorota. I'm Blair Waldorf. You are? "

"Oh sorry, I am April Waston"

"Well nice to meet you, April. Please take a seat" Blair pointed to the couches.

"Dorota please bring her something to drink and then go off to get my stuff ready"

"Yes, Ms. Blair"

"So April this isn't a usual job as I will probably just hire you for this night. Don't worry I will pay you a salary of a month because this isn't going to be an easy job. Are you up for that? "

"Ms. Waldorf, I can assure you that I can keep up with a lot of things. I promise, you won't be disappointed." April stated with a confident smile.

"Call me Blair. You don't seem scared? Did Dorota explain to you what your job was to be?"

"Blair, Yes Dorota informed me that I was to escort you away from your mother at all times and to prevent you and your mother from causing a scene."

"Okay good. And how do you plan to do that? Have you ever had to do something similar to this?"

" Of course, I have worked with celebrities before and when they are in the middle of a scandal and if they are asked about it, I have to think fast and escort them away, without them causing a scene. And well for you and your mother it shouldn't be that much difficult as I can just make up a schedule for you and well your mother won't know what will be on it so I can just excuse you at all times."

" Okay good, but my mother does not like to be interrupted so she will probably tell you something, What would you do then?"

"I am not working for your mother so it doesn't really matter if I disrespect her does it? "

"It does not. I like your thinking." Blair said in an approving tone.

"Dorota will have you sign some papers, everything that you hear between my mother and I is confidential and personal so if you hear something it will be as if you didn't because I am paying you a lot of money to help me but to keep all this confidential as well. People around here don't know much about me, I've been gone for a year, so people will think that you were hired by my other made up assistant from France. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Blair"

Blair was surprised, Dorota did good, in finding her. The girl looked very professional and looked like someone that could actually pull this off. _This will work out just as planned,_ Blair thought to herself.

"Dorota!"

Dorota came to the living room with papers and a pen in hand. She sat next to April and started explaining to her what everything meant.

"Well April, Dorota will tell you were to go pick up your gown for tonight and as soon as you are done with signing that go straight there. Dorota please set up an appointment for her to get her hair and make up done, as well as a car service for her. April please, after you are ready please have the driver bring you back to The Palace"

"Yes, Ms. Blair"

"Oh Blair you don't have to do all of that." April said protesting.

"Look April, you are now my employee, so you do as I say. Plus all of these, are perks of working for Blair Waldorf, so enjoy. If there is something else you need please ask Dorota and she will give it to you. As for me I have to go get in the shower."

"Thank you Blair" April said, but Blair just waved as she was already walking into her room. April did not know what she had just signed up for but hey she loved challenges and it came with perks what else could someone ask for.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Serena didn't know what to do anymore but she knew that the right thing to do is to break up with Dan. As she was in the cab on her way to Brooklyn she was debating of just going back and postponing the break up but she knew that Dan deserves this.

"Ma'm, we are here! " The cab driver says.

Serena was so in deep thought that she hadn't even noticed that they were already there.

"Sorry Sir. Here keep the change" She said as she handed him the money and got out. She did not want to go inside.

When she was about to knock she just though about leaving, but just as she was going to leave.

"Serena?" Dan said as he opened the door. It looked as if he was going out for something.

"Oh hey Dan"

Serena was trying to not act suspicious, now there was no turning back she had to do what she came here to do. She hadn't even called, to tell Dan that she was coming.

" I was actually walking out to get a cup of coffee, want to come?"

Serena was just standing there and that gave Dan an idea that there was something wrong. He didn't know what to say. And Serena wasn't helping anything since she wasn't even talking.

"Uhmm or you can come in?"

He moved to the side so that Serena would be able to pass, and for a second he thought that she was not going to go in but then she just went in and went straight to the couch.

"Dan you need to sit for this."

"Can we go get my coffee first? By the sound of it, I don't think this is going to be a pleasant conversation"

Dan could tell that something was wrong with Serena he just did not know what.

"Well Dan, I love you and I want you to know that"

"So I am guessing you are breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry Dan, things are just complicated right now, Blair just got back, our senior year is going to start in a week, I just don't think I can do this right now!"

"How is Blair coming back complicated? Isn't that suppose to make you excited? She is your best friend? "

" Look its hard do this, and I hope one day I can tell you why. I just really hope you don't hate me, I love you and will love to keep you as a friend. You deserve better than me, Dan."

Serena just got her purse and left. She left Dan at the loft speechless. She wondered if things would have gone differently if she would have just said yes to going to grab a coffee but for now that was the best thing to do.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Blair was getting her hair done when Dorota walked in.

"Ms. Blair, your mother here"

Blair knew her mother was going to come today, but she still did not know how to react.

"Just tell her that whatever she needs to tell me to tell you"

"Okay, "

Blair is impatient as she knows her mother is probably arguing with Dorota, but Blair doesn't want to see her mother until it is absolutely necessary for here to actually see her.

"I need to get up " Blair says to the hair stylist.

"Hold up a minute….. Okay there"

She got up and went straight to the door, she locked it. She put her ear on the door trying to hear what was going on outside. But she couldn't hear anything. Just as she was sitting back down, she heard someone trying to open the door.

"Open the door Blair!"

"Tell her I am in the restroom" Blair whispered to the hair stylist.

The hair stylist was looking at her like he wasn't going to say it.

"I will double your pay"

"Ms. Waldorf stepped into the bathroom"

"Oh please, I know my daughter and she is probably telling you what to say"

" , Me think it best for you to go. You see, in party"

Dorota really did not want Blair and Eleanor to cause a scene before there party even started.

"She is really in the bathroom, ma'm"

"Okay then open up if she is in the restroom. I need to speak to her now Dorota"

"She told me, not to open the door"

"Well young lady, I am ordering you to open the door"

" I do not work for you"

Blair was glad that her hair stylist was actually saying things back. Eleanor needed to leave, how could she get her to leave. _Chuck_ she thought.

Just as she was going to get her phone and ask Chuck for a favor, she heard Eleanor.

"Hand her this schedule Dorota, I am wasting my valuable time here. Tell her not to be late"

"Me will."

As Eleanor was walking out of Blair's room, Chuck was stepping out of his.

"Hello "

"Hello Charles, See you at the party"

Chuck was not able to say anything as Eleanor walked fast to the elevator and just got on and pushed the button to close the doors.

Chuck was confused he was still outside his door., why was Eleanor so upset after talking to Blair. He wanted to know, but he did not have time to ask Blair, it would have to wait.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Blair was ready,all she had to do was put her dress on. But Nate had not called or texted her the whole day and he hadn't show up either. She was surprised that she wasn't upset, she was a little annoyed by it, but she did not really care. She still had to call him though to see what was going on.

"Hey Blair, I am so sorry I'm running late, it was crazy today at the internship everyone was just so busy and they had me doing a lot of errands, I'm already going home to change already, it won't take me long"

"It's okay, I was just calling to make sure you were still coming"

"Of course, I am!"

"Oh okay well I'll let you go because I need to finish getting ready, I'll see you inside, at the party?"

"Yes I'll see you there. Love you Blair"

" Love you too, Bye."

And as the conversation ended Blair thought of how it all seemed as if this conversation was being repeated and how they both sounded as though they were just repeated a conversation from the past. Blair didn't think to much about it she had too much to worry about already.

She started thinking of the stupid schedule her mother had left her she hadn't even looked at it, as she grabbed the paper she also wondered where April was at. She was suppose to report back to Blair after she got ready. As Blair saw the schedule she was seeing that there was a lot of things that her mother had put them together in. Instead of Blair stressing she just thought, April was going to have a long night. As for Blair she was going to try to enjoy tonight and she was paying April to deal with Eleanor.

" Blair"

"April, I was just going to give you a call to see where you were at? "

"Sorry Blair there was so much traffic and the gown that Dorota had previously got for me was the wrong size, but I am here now"

"Good, here is the schedule my mother brought for me. Maybe you want to review it for some strategies."

"Thank you and yes I would"

"Okay well the schedule says that the red carpet starts at 6:00 but since I am the Guest of Honor I want people to be there before me, so we will go down at 6:30"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Everybody was enjoying the party, everyone knew that the Waldorf's knew how to host a good party.

Chuck had sat with Bart, Lily, Serena and Erick. Lily had been very pleased that they were all able to go as a family. Once he was able to excuse himself he had gone to sit at the bar.

_Where were the Waldorf's? _That was what Chuck was asking himself, everyone else had seen just enough of them to not question their presence. No one had been paying attention to all their moves except for one person.

Chuck, Chuck had been watching Blair really careful, and he could see that the Waldorf's weren't speaking. When Blair was introduced, her mother and her took a couple of pictures and then her "assistant" just took her to a different photographer and once her mother had moved on Blair had just left. He hadn't even seen Blair say one word to her mother. When Eleanor would say something to Blair she would just roll her eyes or nod and smile if she saw that someone was looking but she would not say anything back. What was going on between these two woman.

"Hey man, want another drink"

"Uhmm Nathaniel, you know the answer to that"

Nate had scared Chuck. Had Chuck made it so obvious that he was just staring at Blair, he was in his own head that he hadn't even been watching if other people were staring at him.

"Just making sure, you haven't left the bar."

Nate ordered himself a scotch, while Chuck signaled the bartender to refill his.

"Well you know me, it's not like all the mothers here want to introduce me to their daughters"

"I'm pretty sure the daughters don't like listening to their mothers, but most likely they would all love to introduce themselves to Chuck Bass"

"Is that a pick up line Nathaniel? "

"Haha oh yes Chuck, Can we go to your limo now?"

The two boys were just messing around like the two buddies they were but in the back of Chuck's head he was thinking about why hadn't he seen Nate with Blair.

"So aren't you suppose to be with Blair?"

"Nah man, she is busy handling some stuff, I just told her that I would just hang out here"

"That's cool man"

Chuck was trying to not seem too interested in the conversation but it did seem weird. Just then a cute blond girl passed by and smiled at Chuck.

"Well Nathaniel, that is my cue"

"See you" Nate said laughing to himself at how easy girls came to Chuck.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"April where are you taking me? "

"Sorry Blair, but the schedule says that you are to take some pictures on top of the roof."

"Why did my mother sign me up to take so many pictures?"

"Sorry Blair, I don't know the answer to that"

Once they opened the door to the roof top, Blair saw that only her mother was there and of course a couple of bottles of what seemed to have been wine.

" , where are the photographers?"

"Look April, you have bugged me a lot today and I think it is time for you to leave my daughter and I alone for the night"

"Sorry but I can't do that. If there aren't any photographers here I have to take Ms. Blair down to talk to some of the guest, so if you can excuse us now"

April said as she grabbed Blair to lead her down. Blair was surprise by how professional April had handled the evening she hadn't even had the need to speak to her mother because April had taken care of everything. Just as they were going to open the door two large men appeared.

"Okay Blair, you are going to stay here and talk to your me!"

"Ms. Waldorf, can you please tell these men to move out of our way"

"Look April you can go down but Blair she is staying here with me"

"Do I have to explain to you that Blair needs to be down there and…"

"April you have done a good job, I think it is time for me to speak to my mother, go down and enjoy the rest of the night"

WIth that the men moved to the side and allowed for April to pass.

"It is about time you stop acting like a child Blair"

"Oh like you were acting so adult like, mother. What do you want?"

"Well there are a lot of things that I want. First of all you need to move back in with me."

"Sorry to disappoint you mother but if you hadn't noticed I have been ignoring you the whole night, so what makes you think that I would want to share a home with you"

"Look young lady, you do know that I control your accounts, how will you pay the bill at the Palace and all your stuff huh?"

"Oh mother, my father came out, not lost all his money. Plus if you haven't noticed I haven't been touching any of your money"

"Okay gentleman, you guys are excused to leave, my daughter and I have a private conversation that we need to have"

"I don't think you guys should leave my drunk mother might want to throw me off the roof as a punishment!"

Once the men left Blair was so tired from the whole night so she went to the back and sat down. She knew drunk Eleanor and she was sure to get a speech of who knows what.

"Look Blair, I know I am the monster but what I did was for your own good"

"If you are going to start talking about that I am going to leave mother"

"Okay okay, well look Blair, not many people know that you are staying at the Palace, but with school starting I am pretty sure people will start finding out and there will start to be questions."

"That isn't my problem, Mother"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chuck did not even want to be with this Blonde the only reason he had gone with her was because when he asked Nate about Blair, it got weird and well the blonde was an easy way out of that awkward situation. The blonde and him were just making out and Chuck knew that if he just left the blonde without anything she would probably tell everyone and hey it is not like it would hurt. Chuck was leading the blonde up to the roof when two large men were coming down the stairs, he moved to the side and silenced the blonde so that they would not notice them.

What were two large men doing coming down the stairs. Chuck kept on leading the blonde up to the roof. Once he got there he didn't see anything so he just turned back to the blonde and the blonde was already taking her gown off. They were making out, she was trying to take off his pants when Chuck heard someone crying.

"Mother…."

That is all Chuck was able to hear but he would know that voice anywhere. Had those men harmed Eleanor or Blair. Chuck pushed the blonde off of him and grabbed her gown and pushed her out to the stairs.

"Look we will finish this later"

"Okay, Chuck"

Chuck had already closed the door and was looking for Blair on the roof. When he heard Eleanor.

"Blair you are going into your senior year of high school and you are still acting like a child. Grow up! I am going down stairs clean yourself up if you are thinking of joining everyone again if not just have the driver take you home"

"Can't even finish this conversation because you already want more liquor. Wow mother! And just in case you don't pass out tonight, don't wait up for me at home because I will not show up there."

Chuck moved to the side so that Eleanor wouldn't spot him on her way out.

_What was going on here? _Chuck did not understand. Eleanor had left a crying Blair on the roof and why would Eleanor want more liquor?

Chuck did not know what the right thing to do was. Leave Blair alone and act like he hadn't heard anything or approach Blair. He started walking towards the door because he did not think that he should have a say in this.

"Is that you Chuck?"

Blair was surprised to see Chuck walking to the door. Chuck just turned around.

"Hey Blair"

"What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

Chuck was trying to play it cool and was trying to act like he hadn't heard anything.

"Did you hear something?"

"What do you mean? Oh your up here with someone?" Chuck said smirking.

" Why are you up here Chuck? I am in no mood to be playing around right now! Did you hear my conversation or not?"

"What conversation Blair? "

"You heard my mother and I arguing didn't you? How much did you hear?"

"Uhmm…"

"Answer me Chuck! Why are you up here anyways?"

"I only heard the end and well I think you know what I was up here for" Chuck said smiling.

"Did the slut hear it too?"

"No she didn't, I told her to go down, I told her I would meet her there so if you'll excuse me."

Chuck was about to head down but he just didn't feel right leaving Blair here all alone. What was happening to him why was he having these feelings.

"Don't tell anyone anything you heard Chuck"

"I won't"

"Funny! It sounds as if you are actually serious"

"I won't tell anyone Blair. You don't believe me do you? "

"Why would I?"

"Blair, I won't say anything"

He turned and was about to open the door when he turned around and looked at Blair she looked so vulnerable and sad.

"Do you want to talk about it Blair? I know I am probably the last person you want to talk to but I'm here."

"Aww Chuck! You have a sweet spot?"

"Okay, bye Blair"

"Okay wait Chuck. I am not okay."

Chuck walked toward Blair and as she sat down he took off his suit jacket and put it over Blair's shoulders.

"Thank you Chuck"

"Welcome"

There was silence for awhile. It was not awkward it was a good type of silence. Blair was not talking about anything to Chuck but some how him just being there was helping her. While Chuck was confused with what to do he was just sitting there and he did not know what to say.

"I think it is time for me to go back down"

Blair said getting up and, handing Chuck back his jacket. Chuck was confused they hadn't even talked.

"Ohh okay.."

"Look Chuck I know I didn't even talk but thanks for just staying here with me, it might not seem as if you helped but you did Thank you"

"You welcome?"

"Haha yes Chuck Thanks again. I just thought everything would go back to normal once I returned but I guess everything has changed"

"Time changes people Blair"

"Yeah I know"

"Well lets head down, if you ever need someone to sit with, you know who to call"

Chuck said wondering if that was the right thing to say.

"Thanks Chuck, you know I might take you up on that offer."

"And Blair about your mother, I won't say anything"

"I know you won't Chuck"

Blair smiled and walked toward the door.

"You coming?"

"In a bit"

And with that Blair was gone and Chuck was left alone on top of the roof to think about what had just happened.


End file.
